In a Specialized Cancer Center at this institution three major programs in cancer biology are included: (1) Chemotherapy; (2) Immunology of C-type viruses; and (3) Human tumor antigens. In addition to strengthening and coordinating existing projects in each of these programs, the Cancer Center will: (a) recruit additional staff members having expertise in areas that are presently not represented in this institution; and (b) organize additional programs from individual cancer-related projects presently operative in the institution. Core facilities supporting these programs have been established and are being maintained via support of key personnel, purchase of major items of equipment and provision for basic supplies.